The present invention is directed to a traffic modeling tool for estimating the proper node size for a given number of video, voice and data services on a system, and more particularly, is directed to a tool for estimating a proper optical node size segmentation and for performing “what-if” scenario analyses in connection with node size estimates.
For distributing video, voice and/or data services over a network system, it is necessary to estimate the proper node size (in terms of number of homes passed) for a given number of video, voice and data services. The number of subscribers which can be connected to or supported by a given node is limited based upon the bandwidths used by the system, the available upstream and downstream passbands, the amount of the node splitting and return combining, subscriber data rates and pay load data rates, as well as simultaneous use rates. This is further complicated by a need to run cables for services in areas which have a low initial subscriber rate, but which have a potential for attracting additional subscribers in time. This can be estimated in terms of penetration rates for each of the services offered which can be set based upon previous experience or other factors so that the number of homes passed per node is not initially underestimated based only upon the low initial subscriber rates.
In the past, the estimation of a required node size was typically a “seat-of-the-pants” guesstimate, or was calculated by hand to a rough order of magnitude. There was also no expedient way for calculating “what-if” scenarios to determine the effect of changes in certain variables such as penetration rates in determining the number of subscribers which an optical node can or could support in the future.
It would be desirable to provide an estimation tool which would allow the estimation of an appropriate node size given certain known parameters regarding the types of services to be placed on the system.